yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Li'Ella goes into Labor/Rudy chases Twilight/Protecting Li'Ella from harm
Here is how Li'Ella goes into Labor in The Overlord Returns. The next day, the group came toward Lava Falls. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, that's gotta be it! Star Swirl the Bearded: We can't be far now. Sunset Shimmer: Everyone, everypony, and every creature stay close together. Manny: You heard Sunset, stay close. Laval: Let's hope we don't fall into any lavas. Flinx: At least we phoenix don't get burned by lavas. So, they travelled through the Plates of Woe. Just then, the wind started to blow. Crash: What's that sound? Buck: It's the wind. It's speaking to us. Eddie: What's it saying? Buck: I don't know. I don't speak wind. Squidward Tentacles: At least I speak moron. (chuckles) Moron! (chuckles) But along the way, Li'Ella begins to feel pain as the Dark Crawlers were about to make an ambush. Laval: Li'Ella? Li'Ella: I'm fine, Laval. Just don't worry about me. But then, something is twitching the rockslides. Laval: Li'Ella! Li'Ella: Laval! Laval: Get to the ledge! As Li'Ella did, everyone, everypony, and every creature else got separated in different directions. Laval: Li'Ella! Tormak: Li'Ella! Where are you?! Li'Ella: I'm up here! Laval: Hang on, Li'Ella! We'll be right there! But little did anyone else realize, Li'Ella was now going into labor. Meanwhile with Twilight, she couldn't find any of her friends anywhere. Twilight Sparkle: Applejack? Laval? Lloyd? Po? Anybody? Anypony? Any creature? Where are you?! Then suddenly, she heard stomping sounds behind her. It was Rudy, he was following her scent. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! With Twilight scared, Rudy gave one roar at her. Back with the others, Buck recognized the certain roaring sound. Buck: Rudy. Cragger: Here we go again! Just then, Twilight's screaming was heard. Gavin: It's Twilight! Gertie: We've gotta help her! Roger: And fast! Li'Ella: Laval! Pineapples! Buck: Pineapples? Laval: She gets cravings. Li'Ella: Mangoes?! Papayas?! Grapefruits?! Lloyd Garmadon: She's ordering a fruit cocktail. Grubber: Uh, guys? I don't think she's craving anything. Li'Ella: Come on, think! (realized) Cleopatra! (echoes) Laval: Cleopatra? (realized) Cleopatra! The baby! What, now?! Patrick Star: Tartar sauce! Laval: The baby's coming! Grubber: Can ya try to hold it in?! Li'Ella: Can somebody slap him for me? With that questioned, Capper then slaps Grubber. Grubber: Thanks, I needed that. Laval: Just hold on, we're coming! Lloyd Garmadon: There's only one way. King Lagravis, Tormak, you two are with us to help get to Li'Ella. And the rest of you, go out there and save Twilight while there's still time! Flash Magnus: We got your backs, Laval. Laval: Thanks, guys. Buck: Now, we're talking. Come on, chaps! We got a princess to rescue. Kai: Come on, we gotta move. Not too far at the distance, Li'Ella was hanging in there waiting for the others. Li'Ella: It's okay, little one. Your father's coming. Little did she realize, the Dark Crawlers were about to attack her. Meanwhile with Laval, Lloyd, and the others, they were on their way to Li'Ella. Lloyd Garmadon: There she is! Laval: Li'Ella! Li'Ella: Laval! Lloyd Garmadon: It's the Dark Crawlers! Stygian: Laval, you and the others fight them off, we'll protect Li'Ella. Laval: But we've gotta get to her! Star Swirl the Bearded: You're gonna have to trust Stygian on this, Laval. It'll be too late if we reach her now. Rockhoof: Don't worry, lad. You can still get to her, but you'll have to stop the Dark Crawlers along the way. Laval: Okay, let's do this. King Lagravis: For Li'Ella. Tormak: We'll cover for you. At last, the plan begins in motion. Just as Fangerella, Darkwing, and Scaraton reached Li'Ella, Stygian and the Pillars stopped them. Stygian: Are you alright, Li'Ella? Li'Ella: (groaning) I'm just not sure, Stygian. Do any of you know anything about childbirth? Mage Meadowbrook: Hold on, Li'Ella. I'll do what I can to help. Somnambula: Until then, we'll protect you and wait of the others to come. As for Laval, Lloyd, and the others, they fought off a few Dark Spiders, Scorpions, and Bats. Li'Ella: (groaning) Flash, I'm scared. Can I hold your hoof? Flash Magnus: Uh, sure. Just as Li'Ella holds his hoof, she started squeezing it hard. Flash Magnus: (feeling pain) Just go with the pain. As a couple dark spiders came, Rockhoof kicks them away. Mage Meadowbrook: Now, Li'Ella. Breath in and out, that's the important part of childbirth. Li'Ella: Okay. (breathing) Then, Star Swirl blasted a couple of dark scorpions away from Li'Ella. Meanwhile, Twilight was being chased by Rudy. Rudy tries to catch her, but she started flying away. Twilight Sparkle: (trying to fly off) Help! Help! And not a moment too soon, the rescue party came just in time. Emmet Brickowski: Hold on, Twilight! We're coming! Gandalf: You shall not pass! Rudy uses his tail to smack Twilight into a tree and she falls unconscious. Rudy approaches her and licks his lips in hunger and is about to eat her. Unikitty: Hold on, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: (regains consciousness) Unikitty! Just as Rudy was getting closer, Unikitty used her beem to blind him giving them the chance to escape. Back with the Pillars, Li'Ella was just about to give birth as Meadowbrook begins to deliver her cub. Mage Meadowbrook: That's it, Li'Ella. Ready and push! Li'Ella: (groans) Back with the evil alliance, the Overlord was mad at Master Chen. The Overlord: You've failed? Master Chen: It wasn't my fault, Overlord. It was the Dark Crawlers! The Overlord: As punishment for your failure, I'm taking away your leadership of the Anacondrai Worshippers! Soon, he called on Acronix and Krux. The Overlord: Acronix! Krux! At last, they came just in time to see him. Acronix: Yes, Overlord? Krux: You call? The Overlord: You're both second-in-command and leaders of the Anacondrai Worshippers now. As he gave them command, they were impressed to lead the Anacondrai Worshippers. Acronix: Thank you, Overlord. Krux: We will not fail you. So, they set off to capture the alicorn princesses. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626